


Shipwrecked

by MuteHero86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Oneshot, Parody, Romance, Suspense, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Aang is the richest person on the ship and finds the most beautiful girl on the ship. Although he wouldn't have expected to find her the way he did. He encounters sort of a problem while finding her. Will he be able to save her? Will he even be able to save himself? Kataang. Titanic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Kataang, AU, no bending. Katara is 16 and Aang is 14. Aang is the highest royalty on the ship because he is the son of the richest person. Aang obviously could get anything he wanted since his father is the richest man in the world practically. Rated K+ because well nothing bad is in it really.
> 
> It's recommended to listen to We Are Young by Fun while reading it.

"Shipwrecked"

The ship hit the iceberg within 37 seconds of when it was spotted. All throughout the ship it was felt. Workers were telling people to stay calm and to put on life jackets.

-3rd person-

Aang rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. His room has wooden walls, mahogany colored, and the ground is covered in a checkered like pattern. The base of the floor was tan and the squares were a dark, dark brown. Located in the room was the bed, which he was on currently, a table with chairs, and a lounging chair. There was another room attached to this one which contained a couch and chairs and his own bathroom. To him the room isn't much but to 3rd class it would be considered a dream. The wooden door opens and a brunette maid walks up to him and hands him an orange life jacket, "Put this on sir and please remain calm. The ship has stopped and will be up and running again in a few moments."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Aang asked confused and drowsy. He took the jacket from the maid and put his arms through the holes of the jacket and buckled it. He was currently wearing black pants and a tuxedo but without the tux. "Nothing sir, as I said everything is perfectly fine and we'll be starting back up again." said the maid smiling an obvious fake.

"If nothing was wrong we wouldn't need life jackets, now would we?" Aang said walking towards the door. "Don't bother looking for me I'm just going for a walk." he walked to the door and headed towards the deck.

-Katara's POV-

I wonder what's going on. There was a small bump. The strife to get my body to hold itself up is ridiculous. My body is weak and I can't stand it. I wish I was strong, or at least strong enough to walk by myself. I'm grateful for the fact that my roommates decided to help me on the trip. I'm grateful that I'm on this ship. I'll finally be able to get a physical trainer in America, I hope. Huh, what's this? Is it water?

-3rd Person-

The girl's room was a small cabin like room. The only thing in the room were the four beds and a sink. All the beds were wooden and bunked. Lastly, completing the room, the floor was brown. This is what you get even with paying the expensive price of 3rd class tickets.

The ship started to fill up with water in the lowest parts. People put on the life jackets that were in the rooms and in the hallways. Currently, the girl was all alone. She had no one to help her, except herself. People were running to go back up stairs and head towards the deck to get onto lifeboats.

-Katara's POV-

I yelled for help, no one paid attention to me. What am I going to do? Death ran through my mind and I tried to shake the thoughts away. Then I knew I had to help myself no matter what. Determination was all I felt. Trying to get out of bed I fall. The life jackets are located in the drawers in our beds. Quickly I take it out and put it on. The water began to fill up and it was cold, very cold. Using my arms and hands I tried pulling myself towards the stairs. Everyone took off into the same directions nearly running on top of me. In the end it would have been all for nothing though. Little did we know, the gates to third class were locked. The panicking and dangers of running were all for nothing. This is why we don't panic in bad situations.

-Aang's POV-

So apparently the unsinkable ship is currently sinking. Great. There were lifeboats but only women and children were allowed on. Still, I see some workers boarding. That's just plain wrong, they have rules for a reason. I decided to go down. Down towards 3rd class, I don't know why but I did. It's like some sort of supernatural force told me to. Meanwhile I could hear the ship's band playing still, even with the ship sinking. That's real dedication to your band. It wasn't exactly a band since there were only eight of them, plus they played instruments used in orchestra. The whole time people were freaking out I was oddly calm. Why was there a need to panic though? Even if the lifeboats won't take me, which would be surprising since I'm considered a child still, how would I survive? It sounds pessimistic but it's sort of the truth. As I walked down the stairs I heard a faint yelling. It wasn't ordinary yelling, it was yelling for help. It sounded like a group of people. I decided to go towards the screams. It continued to get louder and louder.. One of the workers spots me and tells me to go back up, that it's senseless to go down and into danger. I denied and ran away. If people need help, they need help. I'm not going to be like the careless workers and ignore it. I will do anything to help a person in need.

-3rd Person-

Aang searched for the yelling, going through the many halls of the ship. By now the halls were empty, most of the people had gone up towards the deck. He was supposed to go up too, like they told him, but those screams... They were full of anger and despair. Following his impulse to help those in need, he reached the source. There were more than 50 people screaming for help. They were pressed against a gate that kept them held back. By the looks of their clothing and the level of the ship they were in, you could tell that they were poor. By now the water had risen up to their ankles, and still rising.

This is when he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair brown and long, her skin tan. Her clothing consisted of a plain blue dress and a matching blue ribbon around her neck. Of course she was wearing an orange life jacket as well as everyone else. The young woman appeared to be in her middle teens. People were standing over her paying no mind to the girl underneath them. How could they do that? How could they treat her like she was a piece of trash floating in the ice water? Jumping into action he practically flew over the stairs and in front of the gate.

"STAND BACK," he yelled at the people behind the gates.

"And why should we listen to you? I'm sure at least you'll survive you're highness," was screamed back by one of the men in the front of the crowd. His voice was full of sarcasm and wrath.

"Because I'm the one who can get you out of there," he said smirking at them. Slowly they all backed up leaving the girl still on the ground. He knelt down by the gates and helped her up into a sitting position through the bars. Her head hung down and her arms were dangling at her sides. He lifted her head and she opened her eyes, her gorgeous gem like eyes. Her eyes were sapphires. She was soaked from the water around them, which would now be half way to Aang's knees if he were standing. She was crying. He smiled and in a soft, comforting voice told her, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Pulling his hands away from her face he stood back up and looked around at the surroundings. Turning back to the people he announced, "I will get you guys out of there, that's a promise." Thinking of a plan he decided to go back where he came from.

-Katara's POV-

Everyone was yelling and complaining, they didn't believe he was going to come back. I did though. Something about him made me believe, I don't know what though, maybe the sureness in his voice? The people behind me were coming up with a plan to break the gate but it required them to backtrack and that wasn't good. The water is even higher than it was just a minute ago. It feels like I'm frozen in ice. The water is so cold. Please, please get here soon.

-Aang's POV-

Running up and down the plain white halls I searched for keys, a worker, or even something sharp. I couldn't find anything. Even though I felt like giving up, I didn't. There were people trapped down there, still, and I wasn't going to just leave them there, besides, I promised. While looking around a guy came up behind me, a worker, and he turned me around and told me I shouldn't be down here. Again. "You should be at the deck boy, what are you doing down here!?" The man started to pull on my arm and drag me back up. I struggled to break free, which wasn't that hard actually. I proceeded to walk back some and demand I have keys to the gate. As I knew he would, he denied and tried to get me to go back. 'I'm so close to saving those people, and her... That beautiful girl with the sapphire colored eyes. I don't even know her name.' Getting into a fighting stance I spoke in a taunting way, "Give me the keys, NOW. Don't make me hurt you!" Instead of handing them over he laughed, laughed. That did it, did he not know who I was? Did he not know how much time I had left to save her- I mean those people? Out of anger I kicked him in the chin sending him flying backwards. He laid on the ground in pain which was a perfect time to take the keys. Now all I had to do now was get back to the gate.

I listened for screaming, is it getting louder or more quiet? I got to a point where it was pretty loud and sure enough there was the gate. I hadn't realized it before but the water was up to my thighs now. This is not good at all. I only have a short amount of time. I ran to the gate, the girl was still in the same spot as she was last time, strange. Everyone started to cheer because they were finally going to be free from the restraint that was holding back their lives. A younger woman who was holding onto the bars of the gates spoke to me saying, "Thank you, thank you so much." As I unlocked the gate the first thing that popped into my mind was to grab the girl I had sat up. Grabbing her I put her in my arms and slid out of the way of the panicking people flooding out of the now open gate. I pulled away from her and she looked down at me with the same facial expression as before. The water was to my waist by now, there are no if, ands, or buts, we need to leave now.

-3rd Person-

"What's wrong? We need to go, now or we'll drown!" Aang explains shortly to the tanned girl. She doesn't budge, her body weight is still rested on the shorter boy in front of her. Aang grabs onto her hand and tries to pull her but she falls. She attempts to sit back up but fails. Now confused he sits down too looking at her. Her face is not seen by him because her head is hung, her hair covering her face.

"Please, please come with me young lady. If you don't come with me now you'll die, and I just can't have that happen!" he pleads to her. Nothing is heard but the ship creaking and moaning as it fills up with water. Then finally, a sigh is heard from the girl. She does something Aang doesn't expect her to do, she yells.

"I can't okay, I just can't. I'm too weak to even walk. I had someone helping me before but they ditched me. I can't do anything. I'm sorry." Then silence again. Aang is lost of words, thinking of what to say. He stands back up and picks her up bridal style. "Just try and hold on, I'll do the rest. Don't worry, I will save you I promise, and I never break a promise." Trying his best to run in water while carrying someone taller than him, he goes back up to higher grounds. The boats are said to take woman and children only but there are also some boats that'll be used for some of the richest men. Aang doesn't run into too many obstacles, other than the freezing cold water, and this saves him in a long run. After trudging his fastest through water, the water level began to decrease as they went higher and higher up. Finally they reach the deck of the ship. Aang jumped onto the highest part of the deck and looked for a boat to put the girl on.

-Katara's POV-

I can't believe he's doing this. I haven't actually had anyone care about me, other than my brother did. If I don't stop thinking about him I'll probably cry again, and that won't do me any good. I hope the outcome of this is excellent. Aang is the son of the richest man alive though I don't think he cares, he's probably doing this to make the news or something. Why did I tell him that though now he'll just think I'm weak. Aang doesn't know my whole story though he can't think that he doesn't have the audacity, does he? He sure has the audacity to save me though...

-3rd Person-

Aang spots one of the boats, the last boat. It's going down too! The boy leaps down from the highest point yelling, "Hold on!" Jumping and running until his feet meet the deck again. Making a beeline to boat, no matter who was in his way, he jumps off of the ship landing in the boat hanging off of the side. The boat shakes and the worker managing it on his side loses control of the rope. Aang sets the girl down gently and rushes to help the guy. When the boat has gained control and reaches the water it begins to slowly move away from the giant sinking ship. The rich kid now holds the girl in his arms. "Why did you save me?" The girl asks.

"Because your beauty is incomparable," he says smiling. The girl smiles a little and blushes, "Thanks," she says. Someone that rich saying that to you isn't something that happens every day you know.

"It's unfortunate though because the whole time I've been saving you I never even got your name..." he says frowning at her. The tanned girl is a little confused on why he would say this but realizes she CAN say her name because he saved her. "It's Katara, my name is Katara."

"I like you, Katara. How would you like to travel with me? I promise the next ship we get on won't sink, ok?" he laughs a little and then stops. He really isn't sure he should be joking about something so serious that is still happening and is so awful. Aang turns around some what, to see how it is all happening, and sees the back end of the ship sticking up. He cringes a little at the sight, gulps, and turns back around to face Katara. "What's wrong," she asks. She starts to turn her head at what you would have onced called a ship but Aang stops her. "I'd rather you not see what's happening." He pulls Katara closer making sure she isn't colder than she has to be.

"Aang the reason why I'm so weak is because I have a bone disorder. I've been training to get stronger but it's hard without an actual trainer helping me. Please understand my problems, I'm sorry." Katara bursts out tearing up some.

"Don't worry about it Katara. I wouldn't care if you were missing a leg. You are you and you can't change who you are. I understand, and besides after this is all over I can buy you a trainer and you can soon be stronger than ever!" Aang smiled his signature smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispers back kissing her forehead.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't EXACTLY follow how Titanic went but this is my fanfiction okay. I've watched Titanic many of times. I even watched Titanic 3D (which was absolutely amazing by the way.) I tried to stay in character as much as I could. I wrote the ending before I wrote the beginning so if there seems like a sudden change in personality thats why. Also, I typed the whole thing on my phone so if it's short sorry as well. I'm not the best writer I know but please comment on how you felt about it?


End file.
